In building structures, the boundary wall members are frequently constructed to provide a means of delaying a conflagration spreading from one part of the structure to another. Such wall members are constructed to specific fire ratings in accordance with the length of the time during which said members can prevent spreading of a conflagration as aforesaid.
It is an object of the invention to provide a support for thermally insulated pipes or ducting extending through fire rated wall members, which itself affords a measure of retardation to spread of fire through an aperture in the wall in which the support is mounted in use.